Holiday Bonus
by PestoMayo
Summary: Lord Boxman has a special holiday bonus for you, and he wants you to open your present right away. Why does he want you to do this? WARNING: contains graphic sex and mild workplace dubcon


**Note:** The "Insubordination" fanfics I have written exist in their own universe. A big difference between these and the other fanfics I've written is Lord Boxman's level of sexual experience. I hope you enjoy these fanfics as much as I have written them.

The brisk winter air chilled the bones of Boxmore's organic employees. Once again, the Jethroes had been equipped with snow blower attachments so that they could clear paths to the facility. You had been working for Boxmore for half a year as a mechanic. Despite how filthy your job could be, you enjoyed it very much. Even though your bosses were villains, they treated their small number of organic employees well. There was a nearly monthly benefit that you enjoyed with your bosses that you weren't so certain anyone else was privy to: sexual favors. If it weren't for those blow jobs you gave during your quarterly evaluation, you may not have this perk.

You heard the voice of Lord Boxman beckoning you to his office over the intercom. You put down your wrench and pondered the reason for your summons. You doubted that you were being called for discipline. While you had a couple of minor mess ups, you were otherwise a model employee. Were you being summoned for _those_ reasons? You never knew beforehand.

As you entered Boxman's office, you locked the door out of habit. You saw him sitting at his desk, smiling dreamily at you with his hands folded together, propping up his chin. On his desk, you spotted a wine bag with some tissue paper poking out of it. Was it a present for you?

"Welcome. Happy early holidays," he said warmly as you took a seat before him. "I have your holiday bonus right here," he gestured to the present.

You gleefully took the gift, intending to open it on a later date. "Go on! Open it now," Boxman exclaimed while waving his arms to his sides.

You gingerly removed the tissue paper covering the top of the present. You dug you hand into the bag and pulled out an object that looked like a wand back massager. It was made up of a long, rod-like body and a slightly wider, smooth, rounded head.

"I made it myself. It has four speeds, twenty vibration patterns, and heats up. It's rechargeable and far more powerful and durable than anything you can find in the stores. And look in the bag: I've made several silicone attachments for its head."

You couldn't help but wonder if this present was in lieu of a monetary bonus, but you were giddy regardless. Your massager at home was on its last legs. This present was far nicer than anything you would have bought. You knew that this toy was easily worth a couple hundred technos.

As you ran your hand along the length of it, Lord Boxman grinned and asked, "Would you like to try it out now?" A smile beamed across your face and you nodded. Lord Boxman leaned in closer to you so that you could feel his breathing. "Let's go somewhere a bit more comfortable," he said with a sultry tone. Where was he suggesting? You always had sex in his office. Boxman got up from his chair, unlocked the office door, and beckoned you to follow him. You gathered your present and got up from your chair.

Boxman took you down an unfamiliar hallway, one that suggested quainter and cozier quarters. His hip grazed your hip as he walked past you so that he could lead. He opened the door to a room that contained a neatly made, plush, king-sized bed. Was this where he and Professor Venomous slept?

Boxman locked the door behind both of you. "Make yourself comfortable," he said quietly.

Both of you sat on the edge of the bed and took your shoes off. "Here, let me help you," commented Boxman as you swung your legs onto the bed so that he could pull off your socks. He unbuttoned your coveralls and you shed them. You were now only wearing your bra and underwear. You felt a bit embarrassed because you were wearing your simple daily undergarments. You wished that you were wearing your lacy bra and panties for Boxman.

With your old massager, you always liked to start out using it over your panties—no reason it should be any different with this new massager. You turned on the toy to its lowest setting, and rubbed the head of the wand up against your cloth-covered clit in tight circles. You gasped at how delightful that sensation felt, and Boxman let out a cheerful giggle. He closely watched you rub the wand up and down your pussy. You couldn't help but notice a bulge form in his pants. "Ooh-woo, somebody's getting wet!" Lord Boxman commented with his hands covering his mouth. Though he noticed the crotch of your panties getting damp with your juices, you were surprised by the sudden moisture. It took longer for you to get wet when you did this at home.

You paused massaging. You slid off your underwear. You turned up the wand a notch and resumed massaging your clitoris with it. Boxman's eyes grew wider. _Cob, it's like he's never seen my snatch before!_ you thought. While his saucer-like eyes remained glued to your crotch, he unzipped and unbuttoned his fly, and pulled out his penis. Boxman began to massage his dick with his human hand. You eagerly watched him as his breathing grew heavier.

"Why don't… you try one… of the other… vibration patterns?" Boxman asked you. You raggedly nodded and cycled past the steady vibration patterns to a powerful, intermittent spitting-like pattern. You cried out in excitement as the pulsating felt downright heavenly. Boxman laughed in glee as he stroked himself harder.

You were barely able to contain yourself much longer. Lord Boxman paused pleasing himself, slid a finger into your slit, and started going in and out. You moaned persistently as he continuously pounded. He slid in another finger as you started to thrash on the bed. You were about to come! With your free hand, you were grasping the comforter. Your vision was fading as you felt a strong tightening sensation in your gut.

"Uh, uh, uh. Wait a bit," Boxman admonished, noticing how close you were. You had done this enough times that he knew what was about to happen. He grabbed an empty water glass from his nightstand and held it with his chicken hand below your urethra. Your muscles quaked tremendously as you held your orgasm back. You were becoming aggravated! He slid in a finger from his free hand. "Continue," Boxman plainly stated as he moved his finger in and out. Ah! Finally! You relaxed. As Boxman removed his finger, you felt a wave a pleasure hit you. You ejaculated intensely as you screamed. "That's right. Fill the glass, my sweet squirter," whispered Boxman as you filled the glass almost halfway.

After you calmed down, you asked Boxman what he was going to do with the glass. With a snaggle-toothed grin, he held the glass up to his lips. You looked as him in wide-eyed shock as he downed your warm, milky lady fluids. "Mmm. That's your holiday present to me," he remarked as he sat the glass back down on the nightstand.

You sighed. You still could feel the frenetic energy from your orgasm and amazed at what Boxman just did. You gazed at Boxman's erection. You urged him to take off everything below his waist, which he did. You gently pushed him down onto the bed and rested on top of him so that your pussy was against his cock. You grabbed the massager and wedged it between both of your crotches. "Ooh…" he voiced as you moved the wand up and down. You gently grinded your hips as you moved the toy. It rubbed against your lips and clit intermittently, and rubbed along Boxman's shaft. As the toy came in contact with your clitoris, you felt some tightening build at your crotch and your arms grow limp. Your breathing grew heavier and you let out a loud yipe. You once again squirted, this time against Boxman's penis. He had shown his aroused approval with a huge grin.

You dismounted from Boxman and continued to rub the toy along the entire length of his cock. His hips shook wildly. You started to as you started to concentrate the toy along his sensitive head, particularly the frenulum. "I don't want to come yet! Get a condom!" He bit his lip and firmly resisted the urge to buck his hips. Boxman punctuated his breathing with gasps and muffled moans.

You asked him where to find the condoms, and he grunted as he pointed limply towards the top drawer of the nightstand nearest to you. You turned off the vibrator and rummaged in the drawer. After retrieving the small square package, you noticed that Boxman had taken off his lab coat, shirt, and tie. You took off your bra so that both of you were entirely naked.

Boxman ripped open the condom's package and slipped the sheath over his erection. "Here, have your legs dangle off of the bed's edge," he instructed as he stepped off of the bed. He teased your labia and clit repeatedly with the head of his dick before inserting it in your pussy. Oh, how good his girthy cock felt! You loved his thickness. Boxman started to thrust his hips forward and back and you moaned in ecstasy. You groped the bed for your massager and found it. You turned it on. You started to rub your clit with it as Boxman penetrated you. You were so sensitive, and felt pleasure building up in your stomach and your crotch. You squeezed your pussy around his cock.

"Oh, that feels so good!" he gasped. As he gave one more strong pump, you ejaculated once again; this time, in several short spurts. You begged Boxman to keep going as you gushed onto his dick. "So wet…" he mumbled as you sprayed a steadier stream and screamed. You could feel the electric pulse of your of your orgasm tingle through your entire body, from your head to your toes. You hadn't felt this good in forever. You turned off the massager and put it to the side.

Boxman, who was stimulated from your performance and his thrusting, finally came. He quickly pulled out, yanked off his condom, and shot the rest of his warm, white load across your stomach.

Both of you rested on the bed for a bit, gazing in appreciation at each other before moving again. You commented on the mess you had made, and Boxman chuckled. "We'll definitely have to change the comforter and sheets. I doubt P.V. wants to sleep in your juices," he teased. You knew that your liaisons with Boxman weren't a secret to Professor Venomous. From what you understood, it was a turn-on for Venomous.

As you got dressed, Lord Boxman reminded you that what just happened was still considered paid time. "Oh, and I know I've said this already, but happy holidays!" exclaimed Boxman.

Hands down, this was the best holiday bonus you've ever received.


End file.
